Lady Raven
by aries21101
Summary: If there wasn't enough changes in Tree Hill lately, a new girl moves to town and becomes a player on the boys basketball team. On Hiatus
1. My tragic story

The scenery blurred past her as she followed her parents truck. Lacy Everson was moving to Tree Hill with her parents and wasn't happy about it. She had everything back in New York, her perfect friends, her perfect boyfriend but that all changed when she came home from school one day. It all changed with the simple words. "Honey were moving." Apparently her father got a job position has the new president of Dan Scott motors, since the old president was now the mayor of the town. Lacy thought back to when her parents told her the news.

"_Moving, were moving!"_

"_Lacy I got this great new job, it's for the best." Peter, Lacy's father tried to reason_

"_No dad what's best is for me to finish my senior year here with my friends. I just started basketball. This is my year."_

"_Lacy there will be basketball at Tree Hill High."_

"_Tree Hill, what kind of name is that."_

"_Lacy were moving in two weeks that's all there is to it…and no you can't move in with anybody." Lacy's mother, Susan said already knowing Lacy's next question. _

Lacy pulled up to a simple white house. She parked the car and got out looking at the town around her. The moving men were already unpacking and putting things into the house. Her parents came beside her.

"What do you think?" Peter asked.

"I can't answer that yet."

"Why don't you walk around and get acquainted with the town." Susan suggested.

"What not afraid that I will get lost." Lacy said mocking the smallness of the town.

Her parents laughed and went to instruct the movers. Lacy noticed a café about a half of mile before her house driving up, she decided to go there first.

* * *

Haley was cleaning a table talking to Karen and Lucas about how great things have been going with her and Nathan lately.

"I think that were finally on the right path again."

"That's great Hales." Lucas said

The bell above the door opened and all three turned to look.

"She's new." Commented Haley.

"You don't know that." Lucas replied.

"Yes I do. Just look at her."

"Stop it both of you." Karen scolded. She walked over to her.

"You lost?" Karen asked kindly.

"Depends on the day you ask me." Karen looked at the girl oddly

"No I'm not lost, just new to town."

"Ha I told you." Haley said slapping Lucas in the arm

"Hi I'm Haley and that's Lucas." Haley said extending her hand

"Lacy." Lacy replied

"So what's your tragic moving to Tree Hill story." Lucas asked.

"I don't have a tragic story."

"Everyone who moves to Tree Hill has a tragic story behind it." Haley interjected

Lacy looked at Karen who just smiled and shook her head.

"Well my dad got a new job so here I am…what a tragic story" Lacy said in a mocked tone

Lucas and Haley looked at each other amused.

"Well Lacy, Welcome to Tree Hill , Home of the Drama."

Lacy raised one of her eyebrows at them

"What kind of drama are we talking about."

"You might want a cup of coffee for this one."

"I don't think it can that bad."

Lacy sat for hours as Haley and Lucas went on about Dan and Karen, Dan and Deb. The relationship with Lucas and Nathan. The relationships with each other. Marriage in high school. Everything. Lacy couldn't believe that her father was going to work with this scum bag named Dan Scott but her dad had a meeting with him and said that he was a "decent man" and there was no changing his mind after that.

"Wow sorry that I doubted you."

"Most do." Haley said taking a sip of her coffee.

"So tell me about the school."

"If you're not in a basketball or cheerleading then you're a nobody."

"Basketball?" Lacy asked getting curious

"Basketball is huge in this town." Lucas said

"I love basketball. I was all star on my team back home."

"Its boys only, we don't have a girls team." Lucas commented

Lacy couldn't believe it. No girls basketball team. What was she going to do now. Basketball was her life. She could play at the River court that Lucas had told her about but it wouldn't be the same as playing a team, feeding off the energy of the crowd.

"Hey Lacy, do you want to come to my place to meet my room mate Brooke and her friend Peyton? It's a good chance for you to meet the rest of the gang." Haley asked

"Yeah sure let me call my parents." Lacy excused herself to make a call.

"She's hot." Lucas admired

"I would go with she nice. You have Brooke anyways."

"I know but look at her." Haley looked at Lacy. Her straight brunette hair was pulled back into a pony tail but she guessed that it fell to her shoulders. She had fierce green eyes that were shining has she talked to her parents which made her guess that she has a good relationship with them. She was wearing jeans that hugged her hips and a layered shirt that showed off her athletic body. Haley had to admit that Lacy was stunning.

"Ok all set, my parent said to be home by eight." Lacy bounced over.

"Great lets go."

When they arrived at the apartment complex Haley stopped.

"What the matter?"

"Are you sure your ready for this."

Lacy looked at Haley

"Yeah, I need to meet the "popular" kids. I want to have a good year here." Lacy joked

Haley nodded at led her inside. Brooke and Peyton were watching a movie on the couch

"Hey I want you to meet someone." Both girls turned to face Lacy and Haley

"Lacy this is Brooke and Peyton." Haley said pointing them out. They all said there hellos and sat to get to know each other.

Around eight Lacy was walking home. She thought about all the people that she had met today. She could see herself becoming friends with these people, not only because Brooke had insisted that she hang with them all day but because Lacy felt that she had come kind of connection with each of them. She walked into her house to see her parents unpacking.

"Hey Mom, Dad Sorry I'm late, I got caught up talking with everyone."

"It's alright, don't let it happed again."

Lacy smiled at her parents and walked up the stairs

"Dad to answer your question earlier. I think that I'm going to like it here."

A/N: Chapter one finished hope that you like it. REVIEW!


	2. Illegal to date your team mate

Lacy woke up the next morning with a bittersweet feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was excited by starting school now that she knew a few people but nervous at the same. She searched her unpacked boxes to find something cute to wear. She decided on her new jeans and blue tank top with an open black sweater over that. She left her hair down and gave it a wavy look. She lightly touched her face with make-up. Lacy walked down the stairs to find her mother in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey honey, ready for the big day."

"Yeah I guess, I'm kind of nervous."

"You have those people that you met yesterday."

"Yeah I know. I guess that I will be fine."

Lacy finished her breakfast, got into her car and drove to school. When she pulled into the parking lot she had trouble finding a spot to park in. It seemed like everyone had his or her own place to park. She finally found a spot got out and walked near the school. She saw Haley and ran up to her.

"Hey Haley."

"Lacy! Hey. You nervous about your first day."

"A little." Lacy looked at everyone that stood in the hallway. They all had their own clique that they belonged to. She hoped that she would fit in well enough. One guy caught her eye. He was tall, had dark hair and bright blue eyes.

"Who's that over there. The guy in the blue. He is really gorgeous."

"That's Nathan." Haley answered

"Nathan…Oh my god your Nathan, like your husband Nathan."

Haley nodded her head.

"Well this is awkward isn't it."

Before Haley could answer Lucas came up to them.

"Whitey gave a surprise drug test on us this morning and now five guys are off the team.. Now were short one player to make a full team."

"That's horrible, what's going to happen now." Asked Haley

"I don't know, maybe we can bring in the guys from the River court."

"Where's Whitey's office?" Lacy wondered

"Through the boys locker room." Answered Lucas.

She nodded and walked away. Lacy walked to the door of the locker room. Without thinking she opened the door and walked through.

"Cover up boys there is a lady coming through!" She shouted once she entered. Lacy heard various sounds of gasps, laughter and other remarks as she walked to Whitey's office. She got to the office door and knocked.

"I think your lost sweetheart, this is the boys locker room." Whitey said

"No I know exactly where I am." Lacy said as she sat down in a chair.

Whitey took interest and leaned toward her.

"I heard that your short basketball players and I'm your girl to fill that void."

"It's a boys team and you're a girl."

"Where does it say in your rule book that a girl cant be on a boys team, nowhere that where. In fact it is discrimination to decline me the right to at least try out."

"You put up a hard bargain."

"Let me a least try out so I can show you how good I am."

"Gym 3pm don't be late."

Lacy nodded her head and got up and left the office. The rest of the day went by quickly. She had Lucas, Brooke, Peyton or Haley in all her classes. She even had Nathan in a few. After school she changed into her gym clothes and headed to the gym. She opened the gym doors to find the whole basketball team in front of her. She walked up to Lucas

"What are you doing here?" She asked him

"I could ask you the same."

"I'm trying out for the team."

Lucas gave her an odd look. Lacy ignored it and looked at the rest of the team. She found Nathan and laughed.

"what's the matter?" Lucas asked

"I told Haley how hot I thought her husband was this morning. I didn't know that Nathan was Nathan when I saw him."

Lucas laughed at her

"don't get any ideas in your head. Its illegal to date your team mates anyways"

Whitey came into the gym and blew his whistle

"Line up. We have someone that wants to join are team." Everyone turned and looked at Lacy.

"Get up here." Lacy walked up to Whitey and turned to face the team

"I figured if you wanted to play with the guys you need to tryout with them so I can see how well you do."

Lacy nodded. Whitey broke them up into teams. Lacy was going against Nathan.

"Ready to get beat." Nathan said trying his best to intimidate her

"that's the best you got." Lacy laughed at him. He smirked. Once the game was started Lacy struggled a bit to keep up with the guys but once she found the rhythm of the other players she quickly began to guard shots and make some of her own. Whitey has to admit that she was amazing. Once the game was over,. Lacy' teamed ended up winning. Nathan came up to her

"Your good."

"I know, you're not to bad yourself."

Whitey gathered up the team said a few things to them and sent them home.

"Everson stay here." Lacy stopped and walked up to him.

"It may go against this schools tradition but what the hell. Next practice is tomorrow at five, don't be late."

"I made the team! Oh My God!" Lacy shrieked. "I can be like your Lady Raven now."

"Call yourself what you want, just don't be late."

Lacy ran outside the gym to find the team waiting for her.

"I made it."

Most of them came up to her to congratulate her and others walked away not sold on the idea of having a girl on the team.

"Lacy you're hot and good at basketball I want to date you and have you in my bed." Tim said. Lacy rolled her eyes and Lucas and Nathan gave him a look of disgust

"Sorry Tim, it's illegal to date your team mates." Lacy winked at Lucas then walked away.

"That girl is so cool." Tim said then walked away in a daydream.

Everyone else left leaving Lucas and Nathan.

"So a girl on the team." Nathan started

"Yeah were going to get mocked." They nodded their heads and walked off in different directions.

A/N: How was it? Next chapter. The first game with Lacy, There will be punches thrown but by who? It is also the first time Dan finds out that there is a girl on the team. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love them a lot!


	3. You don't mess with the Lady Raven

Today was the first game with Lacy on the team. It was also the day that the Ravens were playing against their rivals, the Bear Creek Warriors. The hallways and lockers were decorated, cheerleaders in there uniforms and the basketball players in shirt and tie. Lacy wore a flowing black skirt that went down to her knees, a maroon tank top with sparkles at the top and a denim jacket buttoned in the middle. Her hair was pulled back in a half-pony tail and her make-up was lightly done. She walked into the school mesmerized by the banners and streamers everywhere. In her old school game days were nothing. Lacy saw Lucas, Nathan and a few of the other teammates standing in a corner. She thought to her second practice with the team. Some of the accepted her right away and others tormented and made practice difficult. That was until Whitey threaten to throw them off the team if they didn't stop. Lacy was nervous about this game, this was her time to prove to her teammates and the rest of the school that she belonged on the team. She was hoping that she didn't mess that up some how.

"Hey fellas." Lacy said as her walked up to the guys.

"Hey Lace. You ready for the game tonight." Asked Lucas

"I suppose. I'm kind of nervous though."

"There's no need to be nervous, just remember to pass the ball to me." Nathan said as he put her arm around her shoulder and hugged her close. Lacy laughed and pushed him away. Lacy was really close friends with most of the guys on the team. It was like they are her big brothers protecting there little sister. If there is a guy hitting on her in the hallway, one of the guys will come up to the and threaten them by saying he's distracting her focus from the game, even if the game is a week away. Haley came up to Nathan and put her arm around his waist and giving him a small kiss. Haley knew that Lacy was just friends will all the guys but sometimes it made her jealous to see her so comfortable with Nathan.

"Hey Nathan." She said with a smile.

"Hey Hales."

They all talked until the bell rang. Once the day was over, Lacy ran home to pack her bag with her uniform. She ran up to her bedroom to find her uniform lying on her bed freshly washed with a note on top of it.

_Lacy,_

_Good Luck at your game tonight. We are sure that you will make us proud. Remember that we love you and that we are so proud of your efforts. See you at the game._

_Love, Mom and Dad_

Lacy smiled at the note, then looked at her white and blue uniform. She traced "Everson" and her number, 21 with her finger. She carefully folder it and laid it in her black Raven bag. She threw in her socks, sneakers and extra hair ties. She grabbed her bag and went down to the kitchen. She grabbed a couple of waters out of the refrigerator. She left her house and headed back to the school. She saw Nathan standing out front.

"Afraid to go in?" She asked.

"No, just waiting for Haley, she wanted to walk in together." He answered. Lacy raised one of her eyebrows and walked into the school. She met up with Brooke and Peyton.

"Hey Ladies."

"Well, look who it is, the Lady Raven herself, what do we owe the pleasure." Peyton joked.

"Ha –ha, funny, joke all you want, but I am going to prove to you and everyone else that I deserve to be on the team." Lacy joked back

"Come on you guys we have to go change." Brooke said. Lacy and Peyton followed her to the locker room. Lacy saw the rest of the cheerleaders already changing when they walked in and Haley followed shortly after. Lacy listen to Brooke give her speech while she changed. After the cheerleaders left, Lacy looked at herself in the mirror. She pulled back her hair into a sloppy bun and bobby pinned the stray hairs back. She smiled at herself and met the rest of the team on the court. She grabbed a basketball and started to warm up with the rest of the team. She noticed the other team whispering and laughing and doing that knocking fist thing. Lacy only assumed that she they were talking about her. She went back to her warm up.

Dan walked into the gym and immediately found Nathan. He smirked while he watched his son warm up. His smirk faded when he saw Lacy.

"What is that!" Dan yelled to Whitey.

"Well Danny boy, that is a girl, I know you have seen your fair share of them."

"I know what a girl is, what is she doing here."

"She's on the team and I thought that I had bad eyes."

Dan growled and walked away. He knew that she was good and he hated that. The scouts would love her, being a girl on a boy's team and being good. She was bound to take away the spot light from Nathan. Dan noticed the name on the back of her jersey. Where had he seen that name before? He then remembered already forming a plan inside his head.

Whitey called the team over.

"Alright, we have prepared and practiced for this. Pass the ball, make good shots, and remember to watch out and protect your teammates." This time Lacy knew that Whitey was talking about her. As Whitey finished his speech Lacy looked around the crowded gym. She had to prove herself in front of all those people.

"RAVENS!" The team yelled snapping Lacy out of her trance. Whitey started Lacy in the game. She walked up to the guy that she would be guarding.

"Don't worry princess, I'll play gentle." He laughed at her. The game started and the Raven took the ball and made the first point. The game went back and forth like that for the first half of the game. Lacy snuck in and out between the other players to be open to make shots, if she happened to miss, Lucas or Nathan were usually there for the rebound. It was half time and the Ravens were up 37-32.

"Good hustle out there. Lacy keep up the good work. Always try and stay open. Nathan, Lucas watch her shots." Whitey finished his instructions for the second half. The timer went off the two teams were back on the court. The second half was started. Lacy went to make an easy shot when she was pushed to the ground. She got up quickly and looked to see who did it. She saw two guys from the other team laughing. She walked up to him angry tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around laughing she punched him in the face making his lip bleed. He went to hit her back when Nathan jumped in and shoved him to the ground. Soon both teams jumped in to fight for there team. Lacy stepped back to observe the chaos she had caused. The refs and coaches jumped in to tear the teams apart from each other.

"What the hell was that!" Whitey yelled after the game. The Ravens ended up winning.

"We were protecting our team coach." Nathan answered.

"That is not what I meant and you know it." Lacy sat with her head in her hands.

"It's my fault don't yell at the rest of them." Lacy cried

"Damn right it is, you threw the first punch. Why on hell would you punch him."

"He pushed me!"

"Then you let the ref call it and get your foul shot."

"I couldn't let him get away with it, I had to show him that I wasn't going to let him push me around."

"You handle it a different way!"

"How?"

"I don't know you can figure it out when you sit out at the next game."

"But coach…"

"No you sit out, no discussing it." Whitey walked out of the room. She soon followed to go get changed.

When she walked out of the locker room, Lucas ran up to her.

"That was a good punch you threw."

"It was one of my best." Lacy laughed.

"Don't worry about Whitey, he will soon forgive and forget."

"Thanks." Lucas hugged her close. She could smell that he was freshly showered and had on fresh cologne. When they pulled apart Lacy noticed her parents looking angry.

"Well I guess I need to go to my parents and get my whooping."

"Good Luck with that."

She smiled at him and slowly walked to her parents. Dan watching in the distance.

A/N: What is Dan going to do now? You will have to read and find out, but for you to do that you need to R-E-V-I-E-W! REVIEW! Haha. I love them a lot and they keep me motivated.


	4. Dan Scott, the stalker

Lacy was sitting in her room after the game. She was grounded for the week. She wondered what to do with her time. She had already finished unpacking her boxes. She went to grab a book but did not feel like reading. Lacy knew that there was going to be a party at Nathan's for the players and cheerleaders. She reached beside her bed stand and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hey Brooke it's Lacy. Are you still going to Nathan's tonight."

"Yeah I was just leaving."

"Meet me out front."

Lacy changed her clothes and went to check on her parents. They were watching the news about to go to bed at any minute. Sneaking out of the house wasn't a first for her. She used to sneak out all the time, to hang out with her friends or to sleep over at Kyle's, her boyfriend. This was the first time that Lacy had thought about Kyle since she had moved here. They had broken up when she told him that she was moving. He said that he could not do the long distance relationship because he was afraid he might cheat. Lacy surprised herself by not being upset over it. Lacy froze at the sound of footsteps. She listened in silence for a moment. She heard her parent's bedroom door close. Lacy moved to her window, she opened it and climbed down the tree. She picked this bedroom because the tree was easy enough to climb up and down. When she hit the ground she took off to the direction of Nathan's.

When she got there she saw Brooke and Peyton waiting out front.

"Hey I thought that you would be grounded." Peyton said

"I am but that does not mean that I can't sneak out."

They laughed, linked arms and walked into the house. The party was at full speed. There was drinking and grinding. The music was blaring. Lacy noticed a lot of other people from school. She struggled to move to the kitchen. In the kitchen she saw Nathan, Lucas, Haley, Tim and a few others standing around drinking.

"We thought that you would not be here." Haley yelled over the music.

"I snuck out, don't tell my parents." Lacy laughed.

Lacy grabbed a cup that was full of liquid. She wasn't sure what was in the cup but she didn't care. She took at big drink and winced at the horrible taste.

"What is this?" She asked

"It's called The Tim" Tim said proud of himself.

Lacy made a face at him and poured the drink down the sink. Peyton handed her a bottle of Vodka. Lacy left Nathan's around 3 in the morning. She stumbled down the street not quite sure how to get home. Lucas offered to take her home but she knew that Brooke had plans for him later so she declined. She got to the front of her house and stopped to look at it. The tree was bigger then she remembered. She thought about going through the front door but she didn't have her house key and her parents always locked the door. Lacy tried to get up the tree but falling most of the time. Finally she got to the to and fell through the window. She grabbed her pillow to muffle her laughter. She closed her window and passed out on her bed.

The next morning Lacy woke up with the sun shining on her face. She groaned at her hang over. It was one of the worst that she has had. She wasn't completely sure how much she had drank the night before or what she had drank. She changed into some clean PJ's and walked down to her kitchen. She noticed a note on the table saying that her parents would be gone for the rest of the weekend. She grabbed some water and aspirin and started some Mac and cheese, her hangover food. After she was feeling better Lacy decided to go down to the Rivercourt. She was surprised not to see anyone there. While shooting her felt someone walking up behind her. She turned expecting to see one of the Rivercourt guys or even Lucas or Nathan instead she came face to face with Dan.

"May I help you?" She asked

"Now aren't you sweet." He laughed. Lacy just gave him a disgusted look.

"I actually came to see if your Dad liked his new job."

"You hunted me down just to ask me that?" Lacy asked

"Well I was just driving by and I saw you. Plus I know that your parents are out of town."

"He likes it just fine."

"Good, and the money is good."

"The money is fine, are we done here, I have practice in a half hour."

"I saw you play last night, your good."

"I know." Lacy said getting slightly annoyed.

"Here's the deal, I need you to quit the team."

"Excuse me!"

"You quit the team or daddy loses his job." Dan said turning serious.

"I don't think so."

"Your daddy may be president of Dan Scott Motors but I still employ him and I can drop him at any time."

"Screw you." Lacy said walking away.

"There is another way."

Lacy stopped and turned back to Dan with her arms crossed.

"Your dad can keep his job but I will have to show him these." Dan pulled out a bunch of pictures from his pocket. Lacy grabbed him out of his hands. They were of her sneaking out of her house, drinking and dancing at Nathan's party and then stumbling on her way home.

"Your stalking me now you pervert."

Dan laughed in his usual evil way.

"I just want you off the team, so Nathan can have his chance."

Lacy looked down and the pictures again. She looked at Dan and ripped the pictures into pieces. She threw the pieces in his face.

"You are a sick jackass." Lacy said angry and walked away. She could hear Dan laughing behind her.

Lacy walked into the gym to see some of the guy already warming up. She saw Nathan on the sideline talking. She walked up to him and pulled him aside.

"What the matter?" He asked

"Does Dan usually mean what he says." Lacy asked slightly shaken up.

"Did he threaten you."

"No I'm fine, I just need to know."

"If Dan is one thing, he is a man of his word."

"That's what I thought, Thanks Nate." Lacy walked away, Nathan looked at her and worried about what Dan said to her.

A/N: Review and tell me what you think. I also need some suggestions. Tell me what you want to see in the story.


	5. See you at the game

It had been about a week since the encounter with Dan. Nathan and Lucas had tried asking her numerous of times what Dan had done to her and Lacy kept playing it off has if it was nothing. Today was another game day; this time it was an away game. The team was dressed in their usual formal way and the cheerleaders were in there uniform. Lacy almost decided not to go the game but thought that it would give to much power to Dan and Whitey. Lacy was at the soda machine trying to get a water.

"Come on you stupid machine. Give me my God Damn water!" Lacy said shaking the machine.

"That no way to talk to a innocent machine." A voice said behind her

"Innocent my ass." Lacy said turning around. She faced a boy around her age standing in front of her.

"Logan Geller" He said extending his hand

"Lacy Everson." She said shaking it

"I'm new to town." He said feeling the need to point that out

"Me too" Logan was about to say more when he felt a hand slap him hard on the shoulder

"Hey Lace, who's this guy." Robbie one of her teammates said

"That's Logan, he's new to town."

"What's he doing talking to you." Tim asked

"Trying to meet knew people."

"He can meet new people else where." Another player said

"Alright guys that enough, I'm fine get out of here." Lacy said pushing the guys away

"Boyfriends?" Logan asked rubbing his shoulder

"No teammates, they like to keep me safe."

"Teammates?"

"Yea, I am on the basketball team."

"But Tree Hill only has a boys basketball team."

"I know, I'm on it. Hey there's a game tonight, it's away and the whole school is going to be there so you have to show up to be cool. You should stop by."

"To see you play, I think I will." Logan said running his hand against Lacy's arm

"Hey keep your hands off her!" Tim yelled running toward them but tripping on his way over.

"I have to go." Lacy ran in front of Tim and turned him so that they were walking the other way

"He was distracting you from your game."

"The game that I'm not playing in." Lacy walked Tim to his next class and met up with Brooke.

"I have a problem." Lacy said coming up to Brooke's locker

"Pregnant again, you should get that under control." Brooke joked

"Ha, your funny no it's bigger then that. I met this amazing guy, he is new to town but he is so cute and sweet."

"Yeah I can see your problem." Brooke said

"No, my problem is that he is coming to the game tonight and I can't play."

"Talk to Whitey then and convince him to let you play, tell him that you're his secret weapon and he needs you to win."

"Brooke you know that wont work."

"Yeah I know." Lacy pouted

"Sorry, couldn't help but over hear." Haley said walking up next to them

"It's no problem."

"Why don't you talk to your captains, they have pull with Whitey."

"Haley you are amazing! You have the most amazing husband and your boyfriend is great." Lacy said pointing to each of the girls. She ran off to find Lucas and Nathan.

Lacy was in her Math class, she was going to meet up with Nathan and Lucas later. She was half asleep when something was thrown at her. She looked to see that it was a folded note. She opened and read it. It was a note from Logan asking if she wanted to go out after the game. She turned to him, smiled, and turned back around. After class Logan ran up to her.

"Is the coast clear?" he asked. Lacy looked around and nodded her head.

"What's your answer."

"To what?" Lacy said playing innocent

"To my note."

"Oh that, hhmm I have to think about that."

"Come on, it's a simple answer."

"Now don't push me boy." Lacy laughed

"If the Ravens win then I would love to go out with you."

"If they lose?" Logan asked

"I might just need a shoulder to cry on." Lacy said. Logan watched her run over to Nathan and jump on his back.

"Hey captain, I need a favor from you." Lacy asked still on his back. Nathan shrugged her off and turned to her.

"NO!"

"I didn't even ask you anything."

"I am not going to talk to Whitey for you and neither is Lucas."

"Nathan! Please."

"No, and your only asking me so you can impress that Logan guy."

"How do you know about him." Nathan pointed to Tim and Lacy glared at him.

"Fine I will talk to Whitey myself." Lacy stormed off

* * *

Brooke and Lucas were walking down the hall hand in hand.

"I thought we could do something after the game." Brooke said

"Like what."

"I don't know, a little you, a little me, some nice music and a bed." Brooke said in a low voice.

"Hmm sounds nice, how about some strawberries and champagne to go with that."

"Lucas Scott I like the way you think." Brooke laughed. They stopped in front of her class. He kissed her forehead then her lips. He then walked to his next class.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were sitting outside discussing what they would do after the game. They decided on a walk around the town then stopping at the beach to look at the stars.

"I like where were going Haley." Nathan said to her.

"So do I." She leaned in and they kissed.

* * *

Lacy walked into Whitey's office

"Coach we need to talk."

"What is it Lacy?"

"I need to play in tonight's game." Whitey turned and looked at her.

"Give me one good reason why I should play you."

Lacy thought about all the reason she needed to play. She needed to prove herself, she wanted to impress Logan, and she loved the game. Then the best reason came to mind.

"Because Dan Scott doesn't want me to." Whitey sat in his chair

"What does Dan have to do with this."

"He threaten my fathers job if I didn't quit." Lacy said sitting back in her chair.

"Fine you can play…but only because I hate Dan. You mess up once and you're out of the game."

"Thanks coach!" Lacy said, she walked out of the office and collided with Nathan

"What did he say." Nathan asked.

"I can play."

"Good because we need you out there." Lacy smiled at him and walked away. From the distance he heard Lacy,

"Boys, put some clothes on there's a lady present." Nathan shook his head and laughed. He walked into Whitey's office to discuss the game plan for tonight.

Lacy went to find Brooke but she saw that her and Lucas were having a moment instead she was pulled aside by Haley.

"Hey Nathan said that you can play tonight."

"Wow word gets around fast."

"Actually he just text me." Haley said showing Lacy her phone.

"Want to hang out after school?" Lacy asked

"Would love to but I have to tutor then get ready for the game, you could ask Brooke."

"No her and Lucas are going to spend some time together before the game." Lacy heard the bell ring that said the day was over. She said goodbye to Haley and left the school. She headed to her car; when she got their she saw an enveloped on her windshield. She opened it and saw the pictures that Dan has shown her earlier. She looked around the parking lot but didn't see anyone. Under the pictures was a note.

_See you at the game._

Lacy scanned the parking lot again. She got into her car, threw the envelope in her passenger seat and drove home.

A/N: Next chapter, the game, Dan has a talk with Lacy's parents, and the 3 dates. REVIEW!


	6. My safest place to hide

The bus ride to the game was the longest ride Lacy had in her life. She turned up her ipod to drown out her teammates. She had to get Dan off her mind. She knew that she had more at stake at this game. The bus pulled up to the school and they started to get off. Lacy met up with Brooke, Peyton, and Haley and the four of them walked to the locker room together. She walked to a different section of the room while Brooke and Rachel argued over something stupid again. She opened her duffle bag, the first thing she came across was the envelope from earlier. She threw them out in a near by garbage can and got ready.

Dan walked in the gym, he scanned the room and came across Lacy's parents. He tighten the grip on the envelope he was holding. A smirk played across his mouth. It quickly disappeared when he saw Lacy walk up to her parents wearing her warm-ups. He knew they were not talking about him when he saw them laughing. He caught Lacy's glance and smirked once again.

Lacy was talking to her parents when she saw Dan. She noticed that he was holding an envelope similar to the one she had gotten earlier. She wanted to run over to him and punch him in the face. Before she had the chance she heard Whitey yell her name. She went on the court to start warm up.

"Everything OK?" Nathan asked

"Yeah everything is fine." Lacy smiled seeing Logan walk in. She winked at him when he found a seat.

The game started. Lacy fouled a guy within seconds, she noticed the warning glare that she got from Whitey. She quickly got into her rhythm. She racked up about 12 points in the first half. The guy she fouled kept wanting to start a fight with her but one of the guys on her team would step in and give him a warning look and he would usually back off. It was now the second half of the game. Lacy was sweating and distracted. Her glance kept going from Dan to Logan. She was about to step into the game when she saw Dan sit next to her parents. It looked innocent enough until her pulled out the envelope. She started to panic. If her parents saw those picture she was surely be off the team. It was like slow motion watching Dan open the envelope. A slight relief washed over her when she saw it was just papers in the envelope. He was playing head games with her.

"Sorry to bring business to you here. It was just the only time I knew I would see you." Lacy heard Dan say to her father

"Lacy get your ass in the game before I changed my mind!" Whitey yelled to her.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

She ran out to the court where Lucas told her the play. The game was over the Ravens won 50-39. Lacy met up with Logan.

"Hey just let me shower and get ready then we can go." She said to him.

"I'll wait out here then." He said back. She smiled at him and ran to locker room.

Brooke ran up to Lucas when she saw him emerge from the locker room.

"Good game, boyfriend." She kissed him hard.

"I will meet you back in town, then we can have our date tonight." Lucas said. She squealed and jumped up to kiss him again.

"I can't wait."

Peyton sat on the bleachers waiting for Brooke and Haley. She watched them talk to their boyfriend and husband. She could not help but feel jealous. She wrapped her arms around her self slightly wishing that she had a boy to do that for her. She missed Jake more and more moments like these. She faked happiness when she Brooke and Haley walked up to her.

"Ready, P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked.

"Sure, lets go."

Lacy walked out of the locker room ready for her date with Logan. She saw him talking with her parents. It looked like they were getting along.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Lacy, this is nice young boy you found yourself here." Lacy's father said pointing in Logan's direction. Lacy gave Logan an impressed look.

"You guys have fun tonight, be home at a reasonable hour." Her mother said then walked off with her dad. Lacy turned to Logan, he held out his arm for her, she laughed and took it.

Brooke and Lucas were laying on Brookes bed. She cuddled against his chest. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, she could spend forever like this. She turned to face him. She couldn't help but smile when she saw his face. He did the same. She outlined his face with her fingers.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Remembering this." Brooke said kissing him. He smiled against her kiss and began to make the kiss more passionate. He rolled on top of her, his hands wandered her body. Brooke reached down and pulled the covers over them.

Nathan and Haley walked down the river hand in hand. They said very little but it was a moment where talking would have seemed inappropriate. He squeezed her hand when they came upon the table where they had there first tutoring session. The table was decorated with candles and those purple flowers. Haley smiled up at him.

"Surprise." He said simply. They sat at the table, a waitress came out and put plates in front of them. It was Haley's favorite, Macaroni and Cheese. She couldn't help but smile. Nathan smiled just watching her. At that moment Haley knew that they were going to be OK.

Lacy and Logan were at coffee shop talking. Logan was easy to talk with. Logan loved that Lacy threw witty comments at him, she kept him on his feet. They finished their coffee.

"Lets go for a walk." Lacy suggested. Logan nodded. She took his hand intertwined there fingers and walked out of the shop. It was a perfect night in Tree Hill, the air was crisp and the stars were shining. She swung here hands as they walked. She loved that she could just say stupid and off the wall stuff with Logan. He was so easy to be around and to have fun with.

"Hey hold on a second, I saw something back there." Logan said to Lacy. She nodded in response. She walked over and leaned against a railing that over looked the river. She jumped slightly when she felt something run across her back. She looked up to see Logan standing there with something behind his back. She reached behind him and pulled out a single yellow rose.

"My favorite color." She exclaimed smelling the rose. She reached up and pulled Logan in for a kiss wanting to spend forever this happy.

Peyton sat in her room noticing how creepy the silence was in her house. She had gotten use to having Ellie around. She found herself wanting Jake more and more. She pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders and let a single tear fall from her eyes, it splashed against a drawing that she had been working on prior. She let the tears fall as she sat and watched the darkness. She cursed herself for letting a boy determine her happiness. She got up and tucked her self into bed, crying herself to sleep.

A/N: Review and tell me what you think. Remember suggestions are always welcomed. This is probably my favorite chapter so far in this story. REVIEW!


	7. Her biggest nightmare came true

**WARNING** Sensitive subjects are in this chapter. Such as violence and rape. If you do not like this I would not read this chapter.

Lacy woke up the next morning with the sun shining in her face. She rolled over to hide her face in her pillow. She went to throw her arm around when she felt it hit a body. Snapping up in her bed quickly she saw Logan lying next to her. She checked her surroundings quickly and saw that she was in her bed. She lifted up her sheets to reveal her naked body. Looking down at the floor she saw clothes scattered everywhere. She groaned when she saw the empty bottle of vodka lying next to the clothes. Lacy laid back down into her bed remembering the night before. Her and Logan had come back to her house to find a note saying that her parents were out on a romantic get away. That was one thing Lacy hated about her parents, they left without telling her all the time. She led Logan into the house and found a bottle of vodka. They started drinking and kissing and one thing led to another and they ended up in Lacy's room ripping off each others clothes. Lacy quietly snuck out of bed found some clean clothes to put on. She ran out of the house as fast as she could. The feeling in the pit of her stomach wouldn't go away, the feeling of regret and that something bad was going to happen out of this. She needed to talk to someone about this. She knew that Brooke and Haley would be busy with Nathan and Lucas so she found herself in front of Peyton's house. Peyton would be the one to understand this the best Lacy thought. She got to Peyton's front door and saw that it was slightly open. Lacy picked a stick that was next to the house. She opened the door.

"PEYTON!" Lacy yelled. She waited for a minute and heard no answer. Lacy crept through the house. Her stomach was in knots and her heart was beating hard.

"PEYTON!" Lacy yelled again walking up the stairs with the stick in front of her. She came up to Peyton's bedroom door that was open. Looking inside she saw Peyton in her bed with make-up smeared down her face. Lacy went farther into the room where she saw a strange man sleeping in a chair facing Peyton. Lacy went into defensive mode and hit the man hard in the leg with the stick.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled rubbing his leg. Peyton jumped up in her bed.

"Who are you?" Lacy said holding up the stick.

"Jake." Peyton whispered. Both Lacy and Jake turned to Peyton

"Jake." Lacy said facing him. Jake nodded at her still rubbing his sore leg.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn't know. Peyton's front door was open. I freaked. I'm sorry."

"She's a keeper." Jake said to Peyton. Peyton smiled at Lacy who was now sitting in a near by chair.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asked Jake. Before he could respond, Lacy interrupted.

"I will leave you guys alone." She said getting off the chair. Once Lacy was out of the room, Peyton turned her attention back to Jake.

"Nicki got full custody of Jenny."

"No you're lying." Peyton said with fresh tears. Jake moved next to her on her bed

"I wish but the judge took her side, saying that I was a unstable father because of all the running that I did."

"Jake that is horrible. Did you tell that judge everything that Nicki has done?"

"Yeah but it didn't matter." Jake said crying himself. Peyton pulled him close and let him cry in her arms.

Lacy was walking down the street taking in the morning.

"Lacy!" She heard someone yell behind her. She froze and turned around to reveal Logan.

"Logan. Hey." Lacy said with no emotion.

"Where were you?" He asked gently touching both of her arms. She felt a sense of worry come over her. At this point she wished one of her teammates were around to help her.

"I needed to go to Peyton's" she said uncomfortably

"Well just to let you know, know one walks out on me after sex, you understand." He said firmly

"I understand." Lacy said

"Good. I will be back tonight." He kissed her gently and went to walk away.

"No I don't think that's a good idea." She said.

"Why not?" He asked getting angry

"I just don't think that it will be, my parents will be home and I have practice today so I will be tired and I have homework to finish." Lacy said giving him any excuse she could. Logan walked up to her and pinned her against a nearby pole.

"There is one thing you need to understand. You are my girlfriend. I will come and go as I want, we will have sex whenever I want and you need to be ready for me at any time." He said. Usually Lacy would not have taken this from anybody but there was something about Logan that scared her now. Logan finally walked away from her.

"I will be around at 6." He called out to her. Lacy stayed leaning against the pole. What happened to the nice guy the night before. She took a deep breath before making her way to practice.

Brooke rolled over to see Lucas gone. She frowned to her self. She rolled herself in her sheets and got out of bed and went to the kitchen where she saw breakfast all ready for a her with a note simply stating that he was at practice and that he loved her. Brooke giggled, she loved how romantic Lucas was. She sat on the stool and ate. Haley walked into the apartment a few minutes later. Brooke thought that she saw Haley glowing for a minute.

"You so had sex last night!" she exclaimed

"So did you!" They both laughed and Haley went to the bedroom to get ready for the day.

After an all day practice/boot camp that Whitey had once every year, Lacy got home exhausted. She dreaded having to see Logan in about a half hour. She saw her parents were still not home from there romantic get away. All Lacy wanted to do was go to bed but instead she showered and got ready for Logan. She cringed at the sound of the door bell. She answered it and saw Logan smiling on the other side. He walked up to her and kissed her passionately, she did not return it. She knew that it made him mad by the look in his eye. He pushed passed her. She shut the door.

"Where's dinner?" He asked.

"I just got home and I didn't know you wanted dinner." She said leaning against a door frame.

"Where were you all day anyways, I tried calling you."

"I was at practice."

"All day? Don't lie to me bitch, you were out with another guy." Logan said approaching her.

"I'm not lying, I really did have practice all day." Lacy said backing away. Logan grabbed her tightly and threw her against the wall so hard that it stung her back.

"Tell me the truth!" He yelled.

"I am! I had practice, you can ask anyone."

"Don't talk back to me!" Logan swung and hit her in the face making her lip bleed. Lacy cried out so he hit her again. She prayed that her parents would come home or that Peyton, Brooke or Haley would come in but no one did. Logan forced her to the couch. He tore off her shirt so hard that it ripped. Lacy tried to fight him but he was so much bigger then her that she couldn't. The more she cried the harder he fought. Once he finally had them both undressed she tried to plead with him. Being raped was one of her biggest nightmares and now it was about to come true.

"Please don't do this! Please." She cried

"Shut the hell up! You lied to me so this is what you get!" He forced himself into her and she cried out in pain. When he was finished he pulled on his clothes.

"You tell anyone about this and I promise you I will kill you." He kissed her goodbye and walked out of the house. Lacy ran to the shower, she turned the faucet to cold and cried trying to clean herself off and erase the memories of the nightmare that just happened to her.

A/N: I guess Logan isn't the nice guy we thought he was. How much can Lacy take after Dan confronts her again? Who will she end up turning to for help when enough is enough? REVIEW! I love them a lot.


	8. Try and mask the pain

Lacy walked into school on Monday wearing an over sized sweat shirt that was her ex-boyfriends, and a pair of sweat pants. It was something that made her feel safe. There was nothing more she wanted right now then to be in his arms. Lacy got to her locker and checked her make-up real quick. It took around an hour to cover the bruises that Logan had left. She felt a hand gently touch her arm, she flinched slightly but calmed down when she saw Peyton, Haley and Brooke.

"Are you OK?" Haley asked

"I'm fine, why?" Lacy responded with a fake smile

"Then what's with the clothes, you usually wear stuff that makes me jealous." Brooke asked tugging at the sweat shirt.

"I just didn't feel like dressing up today." Lacy said

All three looked at her with suspicion. Haley left for the tutoring center and Peyton saw a teacher she needed to talk to. That left her with Brooke.

"You packed on the cover-up today," Brooke said noticing the make up.

"Pimple." Lacy said simply. Brooke took out tissue from her backpack and wet it slightly at a drinking fountain. She wiped under Lacy's eyes and removed the make-up.

"Oh My God! Where did you get that black eye and is your lip swollen."

"I fell down my stairs." Lacy said getting defensive and reapplied her make-up

"Yeah OK." Brooke said not believe her.

"Listen I have to run." Lacy grabbed her books and walked away. Brooke looked on worried.

Lacy fought her way through the halls. She noticed Logan up ahead before she could turn around he called out her name and was running to her.

"You look like crap today." He said to her.

"Hello Logan." He pulled her to an empty part of the hall way.

"You should always dress up for me. You look like white trash." Lacy turned her face from him. He grabbed her hard and made her face him.

"You will never dress like this again! I saw you talking with Brooke this morning."

"I didn't tell her anything." Lacy said in a low voice

"Good girl. By the way, we will act like nothing happened and that were a happy couple." He kissed her and walked away. Lacy looked down at her feet and wondered how she got herself in this mess. She looked up to see Nathan at his locker. She smiled when she saw him. Out of everyone at the school he was the one that she trusted the most. She always knew that she could count on Nathan for anything that she needed. He was also the only guy that she felt safe with since her ex. He was one her of best friends and she loved every moment that she was with him.

"Hey Nate." Lacy said walking up to Nathan's locker.

"Hey Lace." Nathan noticed that she looked like crap but did not say anything.

"Walk me to my next class?" She asked hoping to avoid another run in with Logan.

"Sure." He shut his locker and the two continued to walk to the classroom.

After school Lacy was at the Rivercourt trying to get out some stress. She was missing one shot after another. After her next missed shot she heard clapping behind her. She sighed and turned around to see Dan.

"What the hell do want now." She said bitterly

"If you continue to play this bad I wont have to worry about you anymore, Whitey will kick you off the team. It will probably be his best decision ever."

"Leave me alone, Dan."

"I talked to your father today." Dan said ignoring her. "He is a great man. I think his job his safe, but that really your choice, isn't it." He said looking her in the eyes

"What about the pictures?" She asked.

"I still have them, you never know where they will end up." He said with an evil tone. Lacy looked down at the basketball she was holding and back up at Dan.

"Go to hell!" She said angry, she threw the basketball and it hit him square in the face. She looked at the bloody nose she gave him and walked away. She ran down the street, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Logan.

"You cheating on me bitch."

"What are you talking about." Lacy said out of breath.

"I saw you talking with Nathan, Lucas, Tim, Robbie, Matt, Jeremy, and that guy at that court."

"You mean Mayor Dan Scott." Lacy said with her arms crossed.

"Your such a slut." Logan punched her in the face. At the point the rain started to fall. Lacy thought how appropriate it was.

"I was only talking. There my friends and teammates" Lacy cried.

"I don't want you seeing or talking to them ever again!" Logan yelled.

"I can't do that! I am on the team."

"Then quit. It is taking up your time with me anyways." He said. Lacy couldn't believe what she heard, the rain was coming down harder now.

"I wont do that!" Logan went to hit her again but Lacy blocked his shot. She was not going to sit back and let this guy abuse her. She was stronger than that. Lacy swung to punch him but he pushed her to the ground. He kneeled on her stomach so hard she found it hard to breathe. He just sat there and hit her over and over again. All Lacy could do was to cry out and hope someone saw them.

Brooke and Lucas sat in Brooke's apartment watching TV.

"You seem distracted tonight." He said

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Lacy, and she seemed weird today."

"Yea I noticed that."

"She had a black eye under her make-up. She said that she fell down the stairs."

"She's not that clumsy." Lucas said.

"I know, that's is what worries me." Lucas pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't baby. I will talk to her." Brooke sighed out and settled into Lucas' chest.

Peyton walked into her room to see Jake sleeping her in bed. It was probably the only sleep he had gotten in along time. She sat at her computer and checked her mail and did other things while he slept. She heard him stir and turned to face him.

"Hey, your home." He said

"Did I wake you?" She asked

"No I was awake for the most part." He said rubbing his eyes. He turned his attention back to her. He patted the bed next to him. Peyton laughed to herself and got up to join him. There faces were inches apart. Peyton noticed that he smelled the same, that same smell that drove her crazy in the past. He pressed his forehead against hers. She gently brushed her lips against his. He pulled her closer and there lips meet again this time with more obsession. There lips moved to each others rhythm. Peyton smiled against the kiss. They moved farther down into the bed not breaking the kiss.

After Logan decided that Lacy had enough he got off her.

"Screw this happy couple bull shit." He said "All you do is make me miserable but your hot and popular so it makes me look good to be boning you. I will see you tomorrow slut." He spit on her before he walked away. Lacy got up and ran as fast as she could home with tears falling steadily down her face but getting washed away by the rain. She wanted to go home but how could she explain the blood and fresh bruises to her parents. Lacy thought about telling them the truth for a moment. She got to her house and noticed her parents car was gone. She remembered that there was party that they needed to attend. Lacy walked into her front door closed it behind her. Once it was shut she slid down it and cried as hard as she could. Her body was tired from crying. All she wanted was to get away from Logan but the truth was that she was scared of him and didn't know if she had the strength in her to walk away and ask for the help she needed. Instead she cried every time he left her now. She got up and went to her room were she tried to sleep away the pain.

A/N: Next chapter…At a practice the team notices the change in Lacy. Lucas confronts her about it. Someone will walk in on Logan hitting Lacy and this will be the person that Lacy will turn to for help. Review with your comments and suggestions.


	9. Be my hero tonight

Lucas stepped back and observed the practice that was taking place before him. He watched Lacy miss another shot. She seemed tired and clumsy, this was unlike her. He knew that something was wrong. Whitey blew his whistle to signal that practice was over. He was about to call Lacy over but Lucas ran up to him to tell him that he would talk with her.

"Lacy!" Lucas yelled. Lacy froze where she was and turned slowly toward him.

"Hey Luke."

"Are you alright?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Fine why do you ask." She asked getting nervous

"You weren't yourself during practice that's all."

"I had a bad day OK! We have all had our bad day! Let me have mine!" Lacy said getting defensive. Lucas stepped back.

"That's fine. Just get your act together before the next practice."

"Or what? You going to kick me off the team?"

"No, I just want to avoid the wrath of Whitey."

"Lucas I'm fine, I have to go." Lacy walked away from him. She stopped to wipe the sweat off her face. Without thinking she lifted her shirt to wipe her face like she had many times before. Lucas watched her. He noticed the bruise on her back but before he could say anything she was gone.

Lacy changed out of her clothes. She winced when she pulled her shirt over her head. She looked down and noticed the bruise on her ribs and stomach. Putting on clean clothes and running a brush through her hair she walked out and ran into Logan.

"A little play after practice." He hissed pinning her against a wall.

"What?" She asked tired

"Talking with Lucas."

"It was nothing, you're paranoid." She replied trying to get away from him.

"You bitch!" He slammed her against a wall. Before he could hit her Lacy felt him pull away from her.

"Get off her!" She heard a voice say. Lacy slide down wall with her eyes closed crying. She looked up to see Nathan punching Logan in the face. Logan stumbled up touching his swollen lip.

"This isn't over Lacy." Logan said pointing at her.

"Get out of here!" Nathan yelled to him. Logan glared at him and walked out into the rain. Nathan walked over to Lacy who was now standing.

"Don't touch me." Lacy said when Nathan tried to give her a hug.

"Lacy…"

"No you saw nothing, you understand."

"But…"

"No you saw nothing!" Lacy grabbed her bags and walked out into the rain.

* * *

Nathan lay on his bed with Haley by his side.

"I don't know what to do?" Nathan said explaining the situation to Haley.

"You find her help."

"She doesn't want help though." Nathan said running his fingers through his hair.

"She's scared, let me talk to her."

"No I don't think that a good idea." Nathan sighed.

"Listen I have to get home. Brooke needs help with some homework and other things and I promised her I would help but if you need anything…"

"I will call." Nathan said finishing her sentence. Haley smiled at him.

"She will figure it out Nate." Haley said kissing Nathan before she left. He listened to the rain outside his window hoping that Lacy was safe.

* * *

"Peyton! I brought dinner home." Jake yelled when he entered the house. He listened for a response but heard nothing. He set the pizza down.

"Peyton." He said in a singsong voice.

"Don't bother me right now!" He heard Peyton yell.

"You know Peyton, one thing I love about you is that you make me feel loved, you really do." Jake said as he walked into her room. He saw Peyton looking at her computer screen. He walked over to her and kissed her head.

"Looking at porn again." He joked.

"No" She said

Jake looked over her shoulder and saw that she was reading an email from her dad.

"He is going to be gone for another four months." Peyton said sitting back in her chair. Jake walked behind her and hugged her.

"It's OK Peyton." She turned around to face him.

"I know it is." She said touching his face

* * *

Haley walked into the apartment to see Brooke studying.

"You were right."

"About what." Brooke said not paying attention

"Logan beats Lacy." Brooke stopped what she was doing and looked up at Haley

"Tell me you are kidding."

Haley sat on the couch and put her head in her hands

"I wish I was. Nathan walked in on it."

"For once this is one thing I did not want to be right about." Brooke said

"She is the nicest girl and she finds an ass like him."

"I am going beat his ass next time I see him" Brooke said getting angry

"You can't let him know that you know until Lacy turns him in. I'm afraid that he will actually kill her."

"Poor Lacy, she must be so scared." Haley shook her head and Brooke let out a sigh. They sat in silence listening to the rain.

* * *

Lacy struggled to walk home. The rain was pouring down and the wind was blowing. She wished that she had driven her car. She felt a hand slap over her mouth. She tried to fight her way free but it was useless. Her feet dragged on the ground as she was pulled to a seclude area. She was thrown to the wet ground; she looked up to see Logan hovering before her. Within seconds he was beating her and throwing her around. She cried hoping that someone would drive by. He yelled that she did this to herself and that she would never talk to anyone again. Lacy's whole body went numb from pain. Logan got off her, kicked her in the side and went to walk away.

"Were over, you useless bitch. See you around." He turned away from her and disappearing in the darkness. Lacy struggled to get to her feet. She was wet, cold and covered in bruises and blood. She needed help and there was only one place that she could go.

* * *

Nathan sat in his living room watching TV. He heard the doorbell ring. Turning the TV down he got up and walked to the door. He opened it to see Lacy standing there beaten up and crying.

"I need help." She cried

Nathan opened his arms and Lacy walked into his warm embrace. He walked her into the house and held her as she cried on his shoulder. After she calmed down a little Nathan walked her upstairs to his bedroom, he pulled out warm clothes for her to put on and showed her the bathroom. He called her parents to let her know that she was with him. Lacy looked at herself in the mirror, her face was covered in cuts and bruises along with the rest of her body. She hugged herself smelling Nathan's hoodie. For the first time in a while she felt safe and calm. She walked out of the bathroom and back into Nathan's bedroom.

"What happened?" He asked. She sat down next to him.

"I don't know. I thought that he was a nice guy then all of a sudden he is this monster that gets some kind of pleasure beating me. He raped me once and beat me all the time. Tonight was the last night, he said we were over but I still want to report him and to top it off Dan was threatening to quit the team." Lacy explained.

"I am so sorry about Dan and Logan and everything." Nathan said hugging her again.

"It's not your fault. I should have stopped it but I was scared." Nathan nodded understanding. They talked until Lacy fell asleep, Nathan tucked her in and left the room. He went into the quest bedroom to go to bed.

A/N: That was the last chapter of Lacy getting beaten. I was getting tired writing it and you were probably getting tired reading it. No, Lacy and Nathan are not going to get together. She just needed a friend that she could trust. Next chapter….Lacy will report Logan with Nathan's help. Brooke decides that Lacy needs some time to relax with the girls. REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. untitled

Lacy woke up the next morning sore. She groaned when she tried to move her body. She looked around the room and remembered the night before. The door opened and she saw Nathan peek his head inside.

"I washed your clothes." He said to her as he set a neatly folded pile of clothes on the bed.

"I didn't know you knew how." Lacy joked.

"My mom did teach me a thing or two." Nathan said. A second later Haley walked into the room.

"Hey Lacy you feeling better." She said sitting next to her on the bed.

"I guess so. I will feel totally better when I get away from him completely."

"Are you going to report him?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah I am."

Nathan gave Lacy a ride home. They parked outside her house.

"I will get your clothes back to you." Lacy said still wearing his sweats.

"No rush."

"Hey can I ask you something?" Lacy asked playing with her hands.

"Sure."

"Will you go to the police with me?"

"Why me?"

"I trust you and I feel safe with you."

"Sure I will go with." Nathan finally answered. Lacy let out a sigh and got out of the car. She walked into her house and was greeted by her parents. She started to cry when they hugged her. She sat them down and explained the mess that she was in.

About an hour later Lacy was in the police station with her parents on one side of her and Nathan and Haley on the other.

"Tell me everything." An officer said to her.

"I met him and everything seemed good. He was real nice…at first. Then all of a sudden things changed. He turned mean and abusive. He raped me once and only once. Then he just started to beat me when he could." Lacy explained. After a couple more questions the officer took Lacy into a room where they could take pictures of her bruises. Once everything was done the officer said they could go and that they would be in touch.

"I don't want a trial." Lacy said to him.

"You wont need one." The officer reassured her.

* * *

Lucas walked into Brooke and Haley's apartment.

"What are you doing?" He asked watching her

"Getting the apartment ready for girls night. I figured that Lacy would need it." Brooke said preoccupied.

"Is that a good idea?" Brooke gave Lucas a look of offensive.

"I know what I am doing, trust me."

"OK! I will just leave now."

"What! No way I need your help." Lucas laughed and went to help Brooke finish the apartment. After the apartment was ready Brooke sat down with Lucas.

"Well it looks good." He said

"It sure does. Tonight will be great, talking, eating, movies. Just what she will need." Brooke said.

"You know what I need." Lucas said pulling her close.

"What?"

"You." He leaned in and kissed her. She opened her lips slightly to allow his tongue to enter. They continued to kiss until Peyton interrupted them.

"Learn to knock." Brooke said wiping her mouth. Peyton just laughed at her and helped herself to a drink, while Lucas said goodbye and left.

Haley led Lacy to the apartment.

"Don't worry, tonight will be low key, nothing crazy."

"It's Brooke."

"I know but she knows where to draw the line."

They walked into the apartment to find it decorated with pillows, blankets, movies and junk food. They smiled.

"Just what I needed."

The four of them settled into the blankets and pillows. They talked and laughed about everything they could think of. They watched as many chick flicks as they could. Just being with her friends made Lacy feel better already. She knew that Logan was going to jail and that she would never have to worry about him again. She pulled the popcorn of Haley's lap.

"Hey!" She cried. Lacy just laughed and threw some at her face.

A/N: Short and not the best. Next chapter will get back to the main focus of the story…basketball. I just needed that chapter to get there. Preview for the next chapter….Whitey thinks that Lacy should sit out the next few practices and games but Lacy seems to think that she if fine to play. Lucas and Brooke hit a rough patch when she finds out that Lucas has HCM. Nathan and Haley bring themselves closer when Haley moves in. Peyton and Jake are just having fun with each other. REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Trouble in paradise

A/N: Sorry for long wait. I hope that you enjoy it.

Lacy walked into the hallway of Tree Hill High. Every glanced seemed to be toward her. One thing about Tree Hill was that everyone knew your business even if you didn't tell anybody anything.

"Lacy Everson to Coach Durham. Lacy Everson to Coach Durham." A voice came over the loud speak over the whole school. Lacy sighed already knowing what it was about. She walked to the office.

"Sit down Everson." Whitey said without turning around.

"You called Coach?" Lacy said sitting down slowly

"How are you?" He said with real concern

"Fine." Whitey turned around in his chair to face her.

"Are you really?"

"Yes." Lacy said looking him in the eye

"I know everything." Lacy looked down at her hands

"I am fine coach…its just bruises."

"I want to sit you out for a couple of practices and a game."

"What!"

"I don't need you hurting yourself."

"It's only bruises."

"GOD DAMMIT LACY! STOP BEING SO DIFFICULT! YOUR OUT FOR THE NEXT TWO PRACTICES AND THE NEXT GAME. NO QUESTIONS!" Whitey yelled.

Lacy glared at him, picked up her bag and stormed out of the office.

* * *

Haley and Nathan were sitting outside working on homework.

"Nathan where is this going?" Haley asked out of the blue.

"Well if you carry the 3 and multiple by 2…" Nathan said not looking up at her. Haley slammed the Math book shut.

"I'm not talking about math. I'm talking about us."

"I thought that we were taking things slow to get things back on track." Nathan said looking at her.

"I don't want slow, Nathan I want things back to normal. You live in that house alone and I live in a one bedroom with Brooke. I want to move in with you."

Nathan looked at Haley for a moment before he got up and walked away. Haley sighed at put her hands in her hands.

* * *

Lacy stormed down the hallway running into people on the way.

"Watch yourself all-star." Rachel said bitterly after Lacy ran into her. Lacy turned around and flicked her off.

"Hey what's the matter?" Lucas said taking Lacy by the shoulders and turning her to face him.

"Coach said that I can't play." Lacy said on the verge of tears.

"I think that it's for the best." Lucas said trying to reason.

"Are you kidding me Luke?" Lacy yelled

"Lacy your hurt, let your body heal before you throw yourself out there."

"I'm fine!"

"No your not. Listen to Whitey and me. It's for the best."

"I guess." Lacy said calming down a little.

"Good, now lets get to class." Lucas said leading Lacy to their next class.

* * *

Peyton was at her locker when she felt someone behind her. She turned around and saw Jake standing behind her.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Peyton said hugging him.

"I got enrolled back into classes."

"That's great Jake!"

"Hey how about we go out after school."

"Sounds great!" Peyton said smiling. She kissed him then left for class when the bell rang. Peyton walked past Haley who seemed upset.

"What's the matter?" Peyton said sneaking up on Haley

"Nathan." Haley said simply

"I thought you guys were good." Peyton said as they began to walk

"We are but now I want to speed things back up and he freaked."

"Freaked?"

"I told him that I wanted to move in with him and he walked away." Haley said crying slightly

"Maybe he is just afraid."

"Of what!"

"I don't know making the same mistakes."

Haley sighed and hung her head.

"Listen Haley just give him sometime to think it over and then go talk to him." Peyton said before she walked into a classroom. Haley walked off to her next class.

* * *

After school Brooke went over to Lucas'.

"I have to go talk to my mom. I will be right back." Lucas said leaving the room. Brooke sat on the bed for a second. She began to get curious when she saw the drawer in Lucas' desk She thought that her next letter would be in there so she walked over to the desk. She stopped to listen for Lucas then continued. Brooke opened the drawer and moved around a few pieces of paper. She covered her mouth when her eyes landed on something.

"Brooke?" Lucas said walking back into the room

"What's this Lucas?" Brooke yelled holding a piece of paper

"Let me explain."

"What's there to explain Luke!"

"It's not what you think."

"So you don't have HCM. This is a lie."

"No its true." Lucas said in a whisper.

"I can't believe this. You lied to me."

" I didn't lie."

"YES YOU DID! You told everyone that you didn't have it. That's called a lie. I guess that you're so good at telling them you cant tell the difference anymore." Brooke threw the paper on the bed and walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Haley rang the doorbell to Nathan's door. He had avoided her all day. The door opened,

"I'm sorry." He said before she could say anything. "I got scared. You just surprised me, that's all."

"Nathan if you don't want this then we can wait and just continue the way we have."

"No I thought it over. I want you to move in with me." He walked up to her, pulled her close and kissed her.

"I love you Haley."

"I love you too."

Nathan led her into the house and shut the door.

* * *

Jake and Peyton were walking hand in hand down the street.

"Ever wonder why people were born with eyebrows?" Jake asked randomly.  
"What?" Peyton laughed

"Think about it, two random patches of hair above your eyes. Are they important, do they hold us together. No so why do we need them."

" I don't know." Peyton said giving Jake a weird look. She let go of his hand and let him walk ahead of her bit before running after him and jumping on his back. He spun her around and kissed her sloppy.

"Ew you got your spit on me." Peyton said trying to wipe her back. Jake held her down and rubbed his face on hers. There laugher could be heard all the way down the street.

A/N: Sorry again for the wait. I hoped that you liked it. Reviews would be nice.


	12. prom dates

The bus ride to the game was silent. Whitey insisted on a quiet bus ride to make sure everyone was focused on tonight's game. It was the game that determined whether or not the Ravens went on to the championship. It was killing Lacy that was she wasn't able to play. She knew it was for the best; her back and ribs were killing her from sitting so long. Lacy needed a song that would make her feel better. She picked up her I-pod and switched to the song "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira. She smiled when she heard the beginning cords. Lacy felt someone sit next to her. She looked over to see Tim.

"Hey Dim." Lacy said using Brooke's nickname for him.

"Hey." He said whispering.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Did you want something?" Lacy asked him.

"Uhh umm yeah."

Again silence.

"Well what is it?"

"You know prom is coming up and I don't have a date and you don't have a date so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Tim asked

"Oh wow, I'm honored." Lacy said taking her headphones out of her ears.

"So what do you say?"

"Well um Ok sure why not."

Tim smiled a goofy smile at her. Lacy had all she could do to make a fake smile. He left and went back to his seat. Nathan soon came and sat next to her.

"Did I just hear you say yes to taking Tim to the prom?" He asked leaning in next to her.

"Yeah, how bad can it be?" Lacy said putting her headphones back on.

"Yeah how bad can it be?" Nathan echoed.

The bus finally stopped in front of the school. The boys went to the locker room to change and Lacy went to the bench and sat watching everyone file into the gym. She turned her body when she saw Dan come in her with her parents. She wished that her father would see past his act.

"Hey honey the game wont be the same with out you." Her father said coming up to her.

She stood up and gave him a quick hug along with her mother.

"I know but the guys will be amazing."

"Especially Nathan." Dan said butting in.

"And Lucas." Lacy said giving him a quick glare.

They were interrupted when the guys came running out to start warm-ups. Lacy's parents and Dan took their seats. Lacy watched has they warmed up.

"Check over these plays and tell me what ones you think will be best." Whitey said as he threw his playbook at her. She picked it up and looked it over.

"None of them." She finally said. Whitey turned and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"None of them have me in them." She joked.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fine Play 7 would be the best. We have never used that one. They will never see it coming."

"Good idea." He blew his whistle and called the team over.

"Alright boys…and Lacy. This is it. We lose this game we don't move on we win and we have a chance to win the championship. Play well and keep your eyes open. Watch your teammates and make me proud. Hands in."

"RAVENS!" They yelled in unison.

It was the end of the forth quarter and the Ravens needed one more basket to win. Lucas passed the ball to Nathan who was automatically double-teamed. He looked around and saw that Tim was the only one who was open. Nathan passed him the ball, he caught it and with five seconds left on the clock he shot. The ball rolled on the rim when then buzzer went off the whole gym was silent. After a second it went in making the whole gym go crazy. Lacy sprung to her feet and ran out to join the rest of her teammates.

* * *

"Hey I heard your going to the prom with Tim." Peyton said coming up to Lacy in the hall the next day.

"Yeah he asked, I had no one else to go with." Lacy said taking a notebook out of her locker.

"That's the spirit." Peyton joked

"Want to go shopping with me after school?"

"I cant I promised that I would help Haley move in with Nathan."

"Haley is moving in with Nathan?" Lacy asked

"Yeah you didn't know."

"Obviously not." Lacy said slightly offended that Nathan or Haley didn't tell her.

Peyton gave her a pat on the shoulder and left for her next class. Lacy walked into English and sat next to Lucas.

"You look like someone ran over your puppy." He said

"No I'm fine."

"Hey Lacy can I talk to you?" Cody a boy in her English asked.

"Yeah sure."

Cody looked over at Lucas.

"Alone?"

Lacy and Cody walked over to a corner of the room. Cody was a shy and mysterious type that had an amazing talent with writing. He was tall with brunette hair and green eyes. His body wasn't muscular but he wasn't lanky either.

"Will you to go to prom with me?" He asked with his hands in his pocket and shoulders all tense. Lacy thought about Tim for a second. She would rather go with Cody, Tim would understand.

"I would love too." She gushed. Cody relaxed and gave her a half smile.

She went back to her seat ignoring the look that Lucas was giving her. It was the look that said he wanted to know what had just happened.

After school Tim ran up to Lacy's locker.

"Hey Lace I thought we could get together and organize prom details."

"About that, Tim some else asked me to prom." Lacy said ignoring Tim's glance.

"You said no to him right?" When Lacy didn't say anything Tim knew his answer.

"You said yes to him." Tim said obviously hurt.

"Tim, he is more my type. I'm…"

"No don't even say you're sorry. I may not be the smartest kid around or the cutest but I usually know what I like. I liked you Lacy…a lot and I was excited when you said yes to me. So don't even bother saying your sorry." Tim said then walked away.

"Tim!" Lacy yelled after him. She slumped her shoulders when he didn't look back. She slammed her locker and walked out of the school.

* * *

"Remind me again why I am helping you move." Peyton said carrying a box up the stairs.

"Because you love me." Haley said right behind her.

"This time I am serious when I say that I am never helping anyone move again."

"Stop whining Peyton and keep moving." Nathan said passing them on the stairs.

After the last box was in the house all three collapsed on the couch.

"I never knew you had so much stuff." Nathan said with his eyes close.

"That was so heavy." Peyton added.

"It was mostly clothes." Haley said

Nathan shot her a glare.

"Where are you going to put all those clothes?" He asked

"I will just move your stuff out. Water anyone." Haley said as she got up.

Peyton let out a laugh.

A/N: Next chapter…Brooke and Lucas have words over his HCM. Haley and Nathan need to work out living together again. Lacy tries to talk to Tim about prom and gets him to ask another girl. REVIEW!


	13. Authors Note

Hey everyone. I am going on hiatus with this story for a while. I am not into writing it like I was when I first started. I dont want the chapter to become sucky and horrible to read. If you have any thoughts or ideas for the story let me know and I will take them into consideration if and when I start writing this story again. Thanks for all the reviews.

Liz :)


End file.
